


Ákwá

by antisp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cliche, Dragons, Elves, Gods, Magic, Other, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisp/pseuds/antisp
Summary: (This might change multiple times)A world of Humans, Dragons, Witches, Elves, Spirits, and more, a powerful kingdom lies in the center.This tyrant of a kingdom houses everyone and everything you could imagine, except Spirits.Due to actions of past kings and queens the tie between spirits and the kingdom is broken. Who will unite them?





	Ákwá

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be unrealistic.
> 
> I'm writing/typing this on a phone so any spelling errors are brought to you by my fat fingers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter One

It was damp. Water dripped from the crack in the ceiling, dropping into an ever growing puddle on the coarse stone floor. I was laying on a pile of hay that was given to me when I first arrived. The scurrying of rats and other small critters on the floor encouraged me to lift my head. It was much warmer here than the north so I had figured that I was far from my home.

Looking around, I could see the faint glow of a candle through the bars of the cell. There was shifting papers and murmuring out side of my cell. My body stood slowly as I moved to the door. I was far too short to look out the small opening at the top so to figure what was going on I pressed my ear to the metal. The metal resonated sound from each cell, there was a quiet sobbing, shuffling, breathing, and paper. Only once had I been out side of this cell, I was dragged to a table and strapped to it a flat table and was poked and prodded. My mother had warned me because of my bloodline I would be valuable to others, I still have yet to figure out why.

My name is Brie Ander of the Northern Alf Tribe, I am four years old, and I was kidnapped from my home and brought here.

A streak of light enters my field of vision, revealing itself to me, a fuzzy white creature stares at me.  
  
This is Eli Igwe, a spirit that has latched onto me as a baby, they have consently told me that I was special. In Eli Igwe's words "You are ment to reunite the Kingdom of Ákwá to the Glade of Chi."  
Not that I know what that means.

"Brie, something is happening out there, an altercation of sorts." Eli Igwe's said right before loud crashing foot steps imergered from a hall way. Eli Igwe pointed to the opening at the top of the metal door.

"Can you describe it? I'm too short to reach that." I was interested in what ever could be happening out of my view.

Loud crashing foot steps seemed to be moving closer until they stopped, and before Eli Igwe could speak a loud booming voice echoed throughout the halls.

"By the word of our great King Basilin of the Romulus Kingdom you are under arrest  
along with your experiments!" The male's voice was ear rattling.

I knew what this meant, they were leting us out. I could hear the murmuring of the soldiers as they were ordered to open the cells. The sound of creaking doors and running children moved closer to me. The screaming and crying of on the escaping children startled me, they were capturing the kids again. I was not going to become trapped again. 

I ready myself to run as my door opened. I sprinted past the soldiers. I run as fast a I could though the winding hallways, not even getting a chance to see my releaser. I could hear a shout from a soldiers followed by foot steps.  
I run a fast as my small body could, turning throughout the halls until I reached a tall stair case. I ducked behind a wall. Infront of the stair case was a pair of kids. The girl was about my age, she wore a white dress and leather shoes. The boy was taller and older, with a strong build for a seven year old wearing a tunic pants combo. I took a step out, hoping they were here to help. The boy looked towards me with a look that could be described as scared and surprised. He grabbed the girl but her upper arm and ran up the steps. 

The girl verbally struggled not to go up the steps, "Marcus! We could help them! Let's take her with us!" 

He spoke quietly ,"No Pera, she might be dangerous." 

I found myself confused as I watched the pair reach the top and walk down a hallway. In a fast fashion I heard light and fast footsteps behind me, and before I could react there was a sharp burning pain in my back. I froze in place, the pain spread throughout my back.

"Hehe... Awe it the little mouse scared? Heh...you'll catch a hefty price in the underground market." The older man breathed heavily in my ear.  
Eli Igwe pushed me toward the steps, when it hit me.

I've been stabbed in the back, and to stay alive I need to run. 

I ran forwards, ripping the knife out of my back as I moved towards the steps. My feet and legs seemed to have a mind of their own as I ran up the steps. The pain hurt more than anything I could think of. As I reached the top I could see the light of the outside at the end of a hall way. Running towards the light I could hear birds, water, and wind. I could feel a smile painting my face. Then everything stopped. I tripped, I could see my world rise while I fell. As I hit the floor, everything went black.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment any questions or email me at ereri2005@gmail.com


End file.
